galaxy clan's hope book 1
by wolfbreeze465
Summary: a clan that lives the deepest into the forest is rising. two kits wolfkit and Harperkit are belived to be just ordinary kits but maybe its not true this is my first ff if there is somthing wrong pleese tell me. in a nice way:) ignore the chapter 2,3,4 things that was a mistake sorry please review disclaimer: i don't own warrior cats Erin Hunter does.
1. trouble

Warriors: Galaxy clan's Hope # 1: The Beginning

Cats of galaxy clan only (cats of the other clans are in this book just not in the allegiances)

Galaxy clan:

Leader: grizzlystar: massive dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: redfur: dark ginger tom

Medicine cat: badgertail: black and white she-cat( Crowpaw

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Mapletail: brown tom with white and black patches (Adderpaw

Cloverleaf: gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Nightfern: Black she-cat with a white face and 3 white paws ( Basilpaw

Shadowspark: sleek black tom with glowing yellow eyes

Larkfeather: white tom with a brown underbelly, paws, and ears.

Gingersoul: pale gray she-cat with flame colored eyes

Frostdapple: pretty white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Willowchain: golden brown she-cat

Stoneclaw: dark gray tabby tom ( Bramblepaw

Flashstorm: gold and white tom ( Thrushpaw Sunfur: ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Eaglefeather: black tom with blue eyes

Dawnfire: light gray she-cat ( Acornpaw

Apprentices:

Trushpaw: gray tabby tom

Acornpaw: small brown she-cat

$Adderpaw: brown tabby tom

Basilpaw: white she-cat with green eyes

Bramblepaw: light brown tabby tom

Crowpaw: black tom, medicine cat apprentice

Queens. (She-cats nursing kits or pregnant)

Stemtail: cinnamon colored she-cat, mother of stoneclaw's kits (applekit, white she-cat and nimblekit, cream she-cat)

Whiskerfeather: gray tabby she-cat, mother of redfur's kits (Wolfkit: silver tom with black stripe from shoulder to shoulder and a gray tail, Harperkit: silver she-cat with light Blue eyes )

Elders (retired warriors or Queens)

Rosefoot: brown tabby she-cat blind in both eyes

Moonshine: blue- ish gray she-cat

Cats outside of the clans

Jaggedclaw: large silver tabby tom with saw like claws

Chapter 1

"Ahh greenleaf, I just love when it's here."

A huge brown tom stood up and yawned. He walked out of his den and looked upon a large clearing "Grizzlystar I sent a patrol with mapletail, stoneclaw, and adderpaw. Was that ok?"Panted galaxy clan's deputy, redfur.

Galaxy clan was a clan that lived the deepest into the forest than any other clan. They're leader is Grizzlystar. "Don't worry redfur, you are deputy. Thank you for sending that patrol."

Three cats were walking out of a tunnel made from thorns and gorse. That was the camp entrance and exit. In that moment a golden brown she-cat named willowchain, ran into the camp. "Everyone, I was hunting and right as I got to the thunderclan border jaggedclaw's stench stung my nose like a wasp. What should we do?"

Chapter 2

Then out of the nursery two kits scrambled out and had a fighting look in their eyes. They were the youngest kits in the nursery, Wolfkit and Harperkit. They were also siblings. "Come on, let us fight this time."

"Ya we never get to have any excitement."The two kits yowled.

" Whoa there you two. You know that you are still kits right?" they're father, Redfur blocked them.

Wolfkit thought that because his father was deputy he could do anything he wanted.

Harperkit on the other hand was fully sentient that she couldn't do what she wanted, despite what Wolfkit thought.

Grizzlystar had a bewildered look on his face. Wolfkit knew that Grizzlystar was hiding his fear of Jaggedclaw. Just a couple moons ago Grizzlystar was almost killed by Jaggedclaw.

"Willowchain, I thought that Gingersoul was with you. Where is she?"Eaglefeather demanded.

Eaglefeather and Gingersoul where mates and he was very protective of her. Willowchain gave Eaglefeather a sarcastic look " No don't worry I'm ok I only have a sprained paw, mouse brain!" She snapped.

Then Wolfkit looked over at mapletail, he rolled his eyes. " You fool! Jaggedclaw was exiled two moons ago. You expect us to believe that he came this close to our territory."

Mapletail and willowchain started arguing and soon the whole camp was hectic. There were shouts of anger, wails of worry but then a loud voice came out of no ware.

" Can you be quiet for once. In starclan's name, we can take Jaggedclaw. He _is_ just one cat. If we work together he stands no chance."

A ginger she-cat walked out of the warrior's den. She had an annoyed look on her face. Her name was sunfur. For some reason Harperkit was always hanging around sunfur, when she was in the camp of course. Wolfkit never understood why Harperkit liked Sunfur so much. She was the bossiest cat in the whole clan, most of the time. Then she shot an infuriated look at Mapletail. Her blue eyes glaring at him like he was Jaggedclaw. Mapletail matched her gaze and curled his lips into a snarl. Then he called his apprentice adderpaw and his friend stoneclaw out of the camp. The other two cats scurried out of the exit tunnel.

Chapter 3

Then Wolfkit turned to Harperkit and whispered something into her ear. "Hey, I bet we can sneak out with Adderpaw and the others."

Harperkit didn't look at Wolfkit but she gave him a hissing answer. " Are you completely mouse-brained?! What's your problem?. Of course I'm not doing that. Not without something to eat first. Let's go."

The Two kits sneaked away from there're mother, Whiskerfeather. And crawled in and out through the crowd of cats. When they reached the camp exit Wolfkit and Harperkit bounded out of the camp and started running as fast as there're paws could carry them.

Then they stopped and gazed upon what they had been missing for 3 moons. " Wow, this is so cool. I can't believe how tall these trees are, and this incredible breeze."

Wolfkit stared around in awe. " Oh come on, the only reason I came is because I want to catch a mouse and eat it on the spot."

Wolfkit let out a _mrrow _of laughter. " Harperkit, there is no way **_you_** could catch a mouse."

" SHUT UP! What do you know, nothing. That's what I thought! I bet I can catch a mouse better than any cat in this whole forest. You stupid piece of fox dung!" Harperkit yowled and smacked Wolfkit with her front paws.

She walked away and mumbled something under her breath. "Harperkit, come back, I was just kidding. I'll run back to camp and tell grizzlystar." Wolfkit threatened.

Harperkit ran back to him, unsheathed her claws and sprang on Wolfkit.

Chapter 4

" Wolfkit! Harperkit!" Whiskerfeather shouted.

She ran to the nursery but couldn't find them in there. She zipped to Grizzlystar's den " Grizzlystar, I can't find my kits. Do you have any idea where they could be?" Whiskerfeather started wailing and Grizzlystar put his tail on her shoulder.

" Don't worry Whiskerfeather, Mapletail's patrol will probably find them." Grizzlystar said in a promising voice.

Just then Mapletail ambled into the leader's den with Wolfkit and Harperkit beside him. Wolfkit hung his head not wanting to meet his mother's eyes. Harperkit stood up strait with a impudent look on her face. Wolfkit had scratches on him and Harperkit still had her claws unsheathed. " What were you two doing!? You had me worried sick. Get back in the nursery right now!" Whiskerfeather barked at them

" How about I don't. Does that work for you? I hope so." Harperkit retorted.

Then Grizzlystar picked up Harperkit by the scruff and lugged her to the nursery. Wolfkit still had his head hung and started to lift it when Hollowkit left.

" Wolfkit! Why did you sneak out of the camp? You heard what Willowchain said. Jaggedclaw might be close to this camp. Your only 3 moons old. You can't defend yourself against Jaggedclaw. Don't ever do that again. Understand!?"

" yes. I understand."

Wolfkit trotted unhappily to the nursery. As he was walking Grizzlystar spoke. " Go to Badgertail. She will help with those scratches."

Wolfkit made his way to the medicine cat's den. In the den a black tom named crowpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, was sorting some herbs. On the other side of the den The full medicine cat, Badgertail was chewing herbs to make polituce. "hi Wolfkit. What are you doing?" Wolfkit showed crowpaw the marks on his body.

Badgertail paced over and immediately started applying some of the polituce she had in her mouth. Wolfkit winced when she put it on him but got a tail to the head when she was finished, as a signal she was done.

Wolfkit went to the nursery and saw Harperkit. She lifted her head and hissed at him, then put her head back into her moss bedding.

Nimblekit and Applekit were play fighting on the other side of the nursery. Nimblekit and Applekit were older than Wolfkit and Harperkit. They only had a halve moon until they became apprentices.

Harperkit got out of her bed walked over to Wolfkit looked out the nursery exit and snarled. Then her eyes meet Wolfkit's " This is all your fault. If you didn't drag me out there I wouldn't be here, I would be with Sunfur." Harperkit snarled scornfully.

Wolfkit felt a pang of guilt. She was right it was his fault she got in trouble. " Wolfkit and Harperkit get to the clearing right now!"


	2. battle time

**Hey guys sorry about the moonshine thing. I had no idea. Thnx gentlekit for telling me and I also thought that chain could work as a suffix. But thanks again gentlekit for giving me the advise you did**

Redfur's voice howled through the camp. Wolfkit knew he was in trouble. When Redfur got mad he got mad.

Harperkit had no intent to be sassy towards Redfur, especially when he is upset.

"What were you two mouse-brains thinking?! You are 3 moons old. You had better be glad Mapletail found you and not me, or Jaggedclaw! There is no way you could have defended yourselves."

Wolfkit found himself angry at the fact he was getting in trouble. It wasn't his fault he got bored and restless only aloud in the camp all the time.

"Redfur, we have an emergency come to the border right now! Thunderclan they are stealing our prey."

Adderpaw bolted into the camp. He had blood on his claws. His tabby pelt was sticky with thunderclan blood. "Stoneclaw and I ran into them when mapletail brought the two kits back. There is four of them stoneclaw is there alone. He wanted me to get help."

Redfur narrowed his eyes and yelled "Eaglefeather, Flashstorm and Shadowspark come with me." Redfur and the other cats including Aderpaw dashed out of the exit.

ment here...


	3. the battle against thunderclan

** Sorry about the rly short chapter I just wanted to get to the first battle of the story enjoy oh and FYI it's in adderpaw's POV **

Adderpaw raced out of camp with the others. He led the way and then heard Stoneclaw's yowl from the thunderclan border.

When he got there stoneclaw was fighting all four cats there was a brown tabby tom, a long-haired white tom, a pale ginger she-cat and a black she- cat. "Dustpelt, I got 'im."

The white tom shouted. Blood was welling from stoneclaw's eye. "Galaxyclan attack!" Redfur commanded. Adderpaw was the first one charging at the thunderclan patrol.

He pounced right on top of the ginger she-cat and dug his claws into her back. He screeched in pain and surprise. She started to try to fling Adderpaw of but his grip was too good.

Then the black she-cat shouted "sandstorm are you okay?! Let me help"

The black she-cat tried to knock Adderpaw of sandstorm but he was too quick and slashed her muzzle.

Flashstorm was batting the brown tabby with his unsheathed claws. Eaglefeather was on top of the white tom raking his belly with his hind paws. Adderpaw jumped off sandstorm right as redfur bit into her neck. Adderpaw ran behind the black she-cat and crunched onto her tail. She yelped in pain and swished her tail side to side but Adderpaw jumped onto her back and bit the back of her neck. She shook him off and yowled "Thunderclan, Retreat!"

Three of the cats ran off but sandstorm was lying on the ground, completely limp.

The brown tabby leaned over and picked up the dead she-cat and hissed "firestar will have his revenge" he ran off with her and licked blood off her ears.

"Let's head back to camp. This battle is over" redfur announced. Adderpaw felt kind of bad for letting Redfur kill sandstorm. But that's the price you pay for being a warrior.

No medicine cat could heal her. Adderpaw was proud of himself for putting up the fight that he did.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, how was the battle?**

**I know it's short. Most of the chapters will be about the same length. ** **Back to Wolfkit's POV**

Wolfkit dashed over to his father and licked his flank. It was bleeding and Wolfkit hated to see his family in pain. Except for Harperkit, his stomach clenched in guilt. The last thing he and Redfur had spoken about was him doing something wrong.

When stoneclaw stumbled in, his eye looked like it would never heal. Badgertail hurried over with Crowpaw to Stoneclaw.

She rushed him into the medicine den and ordered crowpaw to help the other cats who were in the battle. "I'm fine Crowpaw, thank you" Redfur stated.

"Dad, are you ok? I'm sorry for going into the woods. I just got restless, I~" Wolfkit was cut off by Redfur.

"It's fine. I understand. Now go tell Whiskerfeather I'm alive."

As Wolfkit went towards the nursery he heard Eaglefeather and flashstorm talking while Crowpaw was tending their wounds "I hope that teaches those pesky cats to stay on their territory."

"Yah I hope so"

Adderpaw was also heading to the nursery. He was probably telling Stemtail about Stoneclaw's injury.

Harperkit was wandering around the nursery looking worried. Nimblekit was trying to calm her down and Applekit was sleeping. "Wolfkit is Redfur ok? I feel so guilty about what I did."

Wolfkit told Harperkit what he saw and assured her their father was fine.

Wolfkit looked over at stemtail and she nodded at Adderpaw's news. "All cats old enough to fight a battle come hear me speak" Grizzlystar hollered.

All Wolfkit's clan mates gathered around Grizzlystar. Just because Wolfkit couldn't go out of the nursery didn't mean he couldn't hear what his leader had to say. " We have lost a Warrior"


	5. death and new warriors

**Hey guys sorry I couldn't update busy with school and stuff but I have to ask pleeeeeeeeeeeeeese review I am begging all of u I need feedback so I can make this story better. **

The whole clan went crazy. Wolfkit had no idea what had happened. Then he remembered, Stoneclaw. The wound in his eye probably killed him.

"I am sorry to say but Badgertail and Crowpaw have reported to me that Stoneclaw has died."

Stemtail wailed and so did Nimblekit and Applekit.

"On the other paw, I do have some good news. I have two apprentices that need to be made warriors. Acornpaw, Basilpaw come to the oak stump."

'Grizzlystar gives the naming ceremony speech'

"From this day forward your names shall be Acornwhisker and Basilstream" The two she-cats licked Grizzlystar's shoulder.

"Basilstream, Acornwhisker" the clan cheered on the two new warriors.

Grizzlystar's attitude changed back to sad. "The clan rejoices for these new warriors, but we mourn for Stoneclaw"

Stemtail was still crying and all the rest of the clan sat around the seiner warrior. Wolfkit slumped back into his nest. Stoneclaw had always been so nice to him, why did he have to die?

Wolfkit remembered it was Thunderclan's fault that Stoneclaw died "I will destroy Thunderclan no matter the cost!"


	6. Wolfpaw and Harperpaw

Three moons later

"Cats of Galaxyclan come to hear me speak"

Wolfkit was bristling with excitement. He was finally he was going to be an apprentice.

"Wolfkit and Harperkit have reached their sixth moon. It is time for them to become apprentices. Wolfkit please come here. From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Wolfpaw!"

The sun warmed Wolfpaw's pelt. Looking up at Grizzlystar, Wolfkit realized how big he really was.

"Shadowspark, Come here. You are a young warrior but I am sure you are ready to mentor this apprentice. I trust you will pass down all Larkfeather has taught you."

"I promise Grizzlystar" Shadowspark couldn't hide the excitement in his powerful voice.

Wolfpaw bounded over and rubbed muzzles with his new mentor.

"Harperkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as, Harperpaw! Sunfur please come here. You have mentored Nightfern and I would like you to again pass down all you know to this apprentice."

Harperpaw flicked her tail and rubbed muzzles with Sunfur. Wolfpaw thought that Shadowspark might have him do the boring apprentice stuff first but he turned around his glowing yellow eyes blazing in the light of the half moon.

"Alright, go get some rest. Where're on dawn patrol. There is a nest ready for you."

Wolfkit stalked his way towards the apprentice den when Bramblepaw leaped on top of him and cuffed his ear and lashed out a paw that hit Wolfpaw with raw force. "Heeey, why did you do that? Did I do something wrong?"

Bramblepaw let out a _purr _of laughter. "Of course not. I just did that because I am now the oldest apprentice, and you have to know that I am dominant in this den."

Ever since Stoneclaw has been dead Bramblepaw's mentor is his dad, Eaglefeather. When he was assigned as a mentor, Lots of cats were worried that Bramblepaw would turnout as rough and aggressive as his father. In fact the whole reason he is Eaglefeather's first apprentice is that he is too aggressive and hostile. Even to his clan mates sometimes.

After Bramblepaw got of Wolfpaw he walked into the den and slumped down into the new looking moss nest.

"Wolfpaw get up. Dawn patrol."

Wolfpaw opened his eyes and saw Shadowspark lumbering over him. He scrambled to his paws and stumbled out of his den.

At the entrance to the camp Larkfeather, Mapletail, Redfur and Gingersoul were waiting. When Wolfpaw got there Mapletail looked at him and hissed. "Ignore Mapletail. He's just jealous of your father. Ya know being deputy and all." Shadowspark explained

Wolfpaw and the rest of the patrol were walking around Galaxyclan's territory. Wolfpaw had been shown the whole place by his father, under close protection from Grizzlystar.

Wolfkit smelt something he had smelled once. _Thunderclan _Wolfpawthought to himself.

"Not this again. I thought we took care of Thunderclan invading our territory" Larkfeather complained.

As the Thunderclan cats got closer, Wolfpaw recognized a white tom with blue eyes. There was also a great golden tom.

"Cloudtail, Lionblaze, what are you here for?" Redfur addressed them.

"Don't worry, we come in peace. We bare bad news." Lionblaze was speaking his voice shaky with guilt.

"Firestar has died. He died of green cough. It took away his last life


	7. Chapter 7

"What, Firestar died!? Green cough? It's the middle of new leaf." Redfur exclaimed

Now the Galaxyclan patrol was giving all their attention to Cloudtail and Lionblaze. Cloudtail looked the most depressed. _Oh boo hoo, the great_ _leader of the best clan ever is dead_. Wolfpaw thought to himself with heavy sarcasm.

Then a yowl from the trees made Wolfpaw jump. "Thunderclan attack with no mercy!"

Tones of cats bounded out of their hiding spots and launched themselves at Wolfpaw's patrol.

Wolfpaw had zero battle training except for play fighting with Harperpaw, Nimblepaw and Applepaw.

Shadowspark dashed beside him. When Lionblaze tried to attack the young apprentice he was beat down by Shadowspark sending him running like a fox-hearted coward into his own territory.

"Mapletail, No!" Larkfeather shouted in angst.

Wolfpaw looked over and saw Mapletail was lying on the soft green grass. The grass around him wasn't very green any more but red. His shoulder had a deep wound but he got up and fought harder than Wolfpaw even knew was possible.

Then Shadowspark told Wolfpaw to go back to camp and get help. As Wolfpaw started running a large golden-brown tom rushed up to him and picked him up in his jaws. "Thornclaw, what are you doing? He is mere apprentice!" Gingersoul snapped.

The rest of Thunderclan stopped fighting and yowled in victory. "Give up or this apprentice dies" Thornclaw mumbled under Wolfpaw's pelt.

Then Wolfpaw swerved around and nipped Thornclaw's muzzle and swiped at his eyes. Thornclaw dropped Wolfpaw and a huge ginger tom bounded over. He looked furious. "Thunderclan, what is going on here?!" He snarled.

All the cats on the battle ground looked over.

"Firestar? Lionblaze said you had died from green cough."

The Thunderclan cats then looked smaller than Wolfpaw. Firestar looked across the blood soaked clearing. He called his cats to follow him and they did.

"So, that was a trick. Galaxyclan is grateful for Fire star stopping the battle. We could have lost someone." Mapletail grumbled.

Wolfpaw was proud of himself for escaping Thornclaw's powerful grasp. That was his first battle against another clan. But he couldn't help get the feeling that something much worse than a cat would destroy something that he never really cared about. (Foreshadowing)

As the patrol was walking home, Shadowspark nudged Wolfpaw. "Do you smell that, Wolfpaw?"

Wolfpaw opened his mouth like all the other cats he saw do to hunt. He caught a whiff of something; it was like what he had always wanted to do._ I'm_ _going to catch my first squirrel._ Wolfpaw thought excitedly. He looked around; he saw just what he wanted to catch. Then a hiss from a distance petrified Wolfpaw.

"Don't move a paw step Wolfpaw. That hiss was a raccoon's warning sign. He wants 'that squirrel so you let him have it." Larkfeather warned murmuring.

Wolfpaw didn't know what the older warrior meant. Either let the raccoon have the squirrel or attack him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your pray back." Shadowspark insisted.

"But what if it attacks me?" Wolfpaw asked shaking.

Then the beast emerged from the patch of bramble and thorns it was hiding in and charged at the cats. Wolfpaw saw the others scattering about, but Shadowspark stayed right by Wolfpaw's side.

The charging raccoon was then being taken to the ground. Wolfpaw saw someone he never thought would try to save _him_, Harperpaw! She was on the raccoon's back and he was viciously struggling to throw Wolfpaw's sister of his back. "Wolfpaw, get out of here now! Before he_" She was interrupted by the raccoon tossing her into the thick patch of thorns he was in.

Wolfpaw heard his sister yelp in pain and a huge blood puddle was forming inside the patch. The raccoon ran off and Wolfpaw sprinted over to the bramble patch.

Then he went in and saw his sister, her face, all of the fur was gone on one side, her ear was shredded and one thing Wolfpaw never wanted to see, her eye lid on the injured side. It was shut, blood welling out of it. Wolfpaw knew that his sister was disfigured and would never see out of that eye again.


End file.
